Rubber Ducks and Bubble Baths
by thatonepsychochick
Summary: Hermione and Ginny decide to take a bath, and are interrupted. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters created by JK. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Her day was difficult as hell. She just got out of the infirmary due to, of course, the klutziness of Ron Weasley. She walked back to her dormitory. Someone, out of nowhere, jolted her sides. Hermione screeched as she turned around to see her best friend Ginny giggling. Hermione whined, "Noooo! That tickles!"  
"Sorry that was supposed to make you laugh." Ginny said, with a sad look on her face. Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a hug and said, "It's okay."  
"Thanks." Ginny responded.  
"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, why?"  
"Wanna go take a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure!" Ginny said, smiling.  
The two girls skipped happily down the hallways, heading toward the bathroom. They arrived at the bathroom door, when they heard a voice say, "Password?"  
Ginny began to freak out. "I don't know the password!" She freaked.  
"Chill, Ginny." Hermione said, "Bubble snot."  
The door swung open to an open-domed ceiling room.  
"Woah." Ginny gasped.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked.  
Hermione slowly slid off he clothes. Ginny was just in awe. "Damn, she's beautiful." She whispered to herself.  
"What, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, its nothing!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped into the big bathtub. Ginny gasped as the water splashes her in the face. "Hermione Jean Granger!" She shouted.

Hermione stuck out of her tongue then dived under the water and bubbles. Ginny sighe dand undressed herself. "Hermione! Come on!" She shouted.

Hermione did not respond. Ginny gave up and cannon-balled into the bubble bath. She leaned near the side of the tub, and she could finally relax.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ginny's POV

Hermione has been underwater too long. I dived underwater, and the sight I saw was amazing. Hermione took gillyweed, and she was sitting on the tub floor, with her beautiful hair flowing around her. I didn't just notice her beautiful body. Hermione was hiding because she was playing with herself. It turned me on, unusually. I swam towards Hermione and she smiled. I pointed at my throat, cause I couldn't breathe much longer. Hermione handed me a wad of gillyweed, and I consumed it quickly. I took a big gasp and smiled. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked Hermione.

"Well, this is my girl time." Hermione answered while blushing.

"Can I help?" I responded, winking at her.

"Sure.."

"Okay, come here."

Hermione scooted by me. I smiled as I put my arm around her shoulder. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Hermione nodded and scooted over by me. We both smiled as I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met, and it was fireworks. The kisses became more deep and harder. "Hermione, how are you so good at this?" I asked her.

Hermione shrugged and answered, "Well, spending time with Tonks helped a lot."

I giggled and grabbed a rubber duck from behind us. "What is this, Hermione?" I asked.

I made the rubber duck kiss her on the nose. "Its just a bath toy." Hermione giggled.

I laughed at the rubber duck. "Well, does it do tricks?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Does it make you feel good?"

"Not really, since its plastic and rubber."

"Aw, that's no fun."

I dove under the water, hoping she'd follow me. I sat at the bottom, watching her please herself. _"Mmm, that's hot."_ I thought to myself.

I swam up by her legs and kissed her thighs. Hermione squealed loudly. I started giggling. I kissed her softly. The kisses began to get deeper, but all of a sudden, we heard someone clear their throat. We both whipped around and to our surprise, there stood Professor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ginny's POV

I was frightened. Being spotted having romantic relations with a 7th year, and to top it off, a girl, is not the best thing. "Hello Miss Weasley, and you Miss Granger." Professor Snape said.

I stuttered, "H-hello Professor.

"Hello sir." Hermione said quietly.

Professor Snape threw robes at us. "Get dressed, you're coming to my office." He scowled.

We quickly put our robes on, but waited for Snape to exit. I quickly kissed Hermione, but heard a cough. "Ladies! Let's get moving!" Snape shouted.

We quickly followed him down to the dungeons. Snape opened the doors and there stood an ornate bed. I was in awe because it was so beautiful. "Why are we in your room?" Hermione asked.

"Because you need a better detention," Snape said with a smirk, "Now both of you, take off your robes and get in bed."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see. You'll enjoy yourself." He responded.

We began to undress when Snape took off his sweater. "Holy fuck..." I said, in awe.

Snape was ripped! I can't believe that our Potions master had a six-pack! "Granger, 40 points from Gryffindor, now get back to your dormitory." Snape said, smiling.

"But what about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She has a special detention, so go."

"But!"

"NO, NOW GO."

Hermione had to leave me behind. I scowled at Snape. He made my 'Mione leave. "Bye 'Mione." I said, sadly.

She waved back and shut the door behind her. I began to shake, since I had no idea what he was going to do. Snape came up towards me, and that's when I started shaking even more. "What do you need me for?" I asked him, shivering.

"I need you, so I can finally feel pleasure." He answered.

"Well, I suppose I can help."

Snape smiled and helped me take off my robe. I was naked but it felt amazing. I may have to start getting into trouble more, so I can have this more often. I was starting to daydream, when I felt soft lips against my neck. I moaned softly. Harry could never be this good. "Professor.." I moaned quietly.

"Yes?" He answered.

"When will you decide to go on the bed?"

"Not yet, Weasley."

"Why?"

"I'm building you up."

I growled at him, knowing it'll be a while. Snape moved from kissing my neck to playing with my breasts. I started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Snape asked.

"I have a feeling you're going to take the last of my innocence." I responded.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Please!"

I laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Well?" I asked.

"Coming!" He said as he slid down his trousers.

_"Oh my god, he's hot!" _I thought to myself.

He swagger3ed over to the bed, and kneeled down in between my legs. He kissed my thighs over and over. I felt a tingly type of feeling go through my body. "Mmm, Snape." I moaned.

I could feel him smiling. I played with his long, black hair, when all of a sudden I felt a burst of pleasure go to my core. I knew what he was doing. I loved having Hermione do it. But having my professor go down on me was even better. He began to lick my center, and I couldn't even suppress the moans. "Weasley! Shh!" Snape said.

"Sir, I can't help it!" I groaned.

He stood up in front of me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Snape asked.

"Just because." I responded.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll tell you."

My eyes got huge. "What?" I asked.

Snape shrugged and said, "Well, call me Severus, and last but not least , I'm in love with you."

I gasped, while tears drizzled down my face.


End file.
